Nico at Hogwarts
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: Nico is assigned to Hogwarts by his father to track down and destroy all the Horcruxes and Voldemort himself. But his father also has another personal assignment for him to do . . . it's to get a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 [New mission, New town, and New Student]**

**(AN: Hello everyone, Azrael here. Here's a story that's been bugging me for a long time, one of the longest chapters I've ever written. And I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, I don't anything, everything belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling, yada, yada, yada; enjoy the book and please review.**

** Sincerely Azrael Grimm.)**

Third Person POV

Nico di Angelo growled in frustration as he walked down the dark hallway of Hades castle. He was frustrated because his father, Hades himself, called for him the moment he got back to his room. And he just came back from exterminating a whole camp of Monsters. Which consisted of a Nine Headed Hydra, the Minotaur, and a pack of Hellhounds, a few Dracaena, and Telkines.

And he was exhausted, but he had to show up cause his Father was the king of the Underworld and he was his son so that's how it's supposed to be. Nico wasn't the same old thin, frail, short twelve year old that everyone knew. He was now sixteen years old standing at a height of five foot eleven, a lean body you'd see on runners and along with that a bulky chest and arms you'd see on wrestlers. His once black shaggy hair was gone, it was now thin and it reached to his shoulders. His eyes that were on the brink of being black were now pure black.

He wore black cargo pants with a chain as a belt, a black shirt with silver skull designs, and a black leather jacket; and to top it all off a black scabbard was hanging from his waist with a black hilt with silver tint to it. He had the form of a military leader, standing straight introducing his full height, harsh eyes that held confidence and a fire in them that showed he'd seen war. He closes in on a few doors that were guarded by two US Marine skeletons. Once they saw him they did a quick bow and opened the door for him letting him into the throne room where Hades sat along with his wife Persephone.

Hades was at his godly height, which was fifteen feet high. He looked like an older version of Nico except his skin was almost Albino white. He had on a pure black business suit which constantly moved and once in while a human face appeared on it filled with terror and pain. Persephone however had a more kind and gentle face to herself. She had long brown hair, and flower yellow eyes. Her skin was a peach color and she wore a white Chiton (Ancient Greek Clothing), with dandelion yellow tint to it.

She and Nico weren't and still aren't on the best of terms, but she has warmed up to him since the last Giant war. She smiled down at him as he just gave a nod in return. He then looked at his father and got down on one knee, rested his right arm on his right knee and put his fist down to balance himself.

"You called father?" Nico asked.

Hades looked over his son, still impressed by how he has grown so much over the years. Hades nodded his head and said, "Yes, I have an important task for you. Tell me Nico, what can you tell me about Wizards and Witches?"

Nico looked up at his father and thought to himself, 'Is he being serious?' He quickly shook that thought off and said, "All I know are the myths of them. Robbed men and women wearing pointy hats and swinging a stick around saying random words that turn out to be spells."

Hades sighed and got off his throne. "You are mostly correct on that, except they are not myths. Wizards and Witches to exist in this world, and most of them can live up to five hundred years old."

Nico still kneeled, processing this information. In his short life he has met both Roman, Greek, and Egyptian gods. Why not Wizards and Witches as well. He stood up and crossed his arms, looked at his father telling him to continue with his eyes.

"You see Nico a few thousand years ago, Hecate the Goddess of Magic blessed a few hundred mortal babies with her magic thinking that the mortals will begin to love and care for them just as they would with any other mortal. She was wrong."

Nice raised an eyebrow but remained silent. His father paced the floor for a while as if trying to find a way to best describe what happened. "As the babies grew, their parents noticed their gifts. Most of parents did as Hecate expected them to do, they raised them and helped the best they could with their gifts, while the others were not so kind. They were either thrown out left abandoned to die, or they burn on a steak and still at a very young age." Nico's eyes hardened but he did not utter a word.

"Hecate cursed the families that abandoned and killed their own children just because they were different. While the ones that were abandoned, she guided them to a safe haven for them. As for the ones that were taken care of, she sent notes to their families and told them to send their children to this safe haven. The parents were reluctant to do so as they loved their children, but they did not argue, although most of them refused and that cost them their lives; not from Hecate mind you, but the village people.

"They found out about the children having special abilities and feared them, so they killed both the parents and the children. The rest of the Children quickly grew but they still could not control their magic that well. That is when Hecate gave them another gift. A special type of stick that can channel their energy into and shoot it out in the form of a 'spell'. They started to call it a wand, I do not know why they called it that, but a select few were gifted to make wands.

"Now as the centuries past they forgot about Hecate and started to make their own spells and even their own civilization. They call Mortals, Muggles for some odd reason and enchanted other things like Broom sticks to have them fly or even certain household appliances such as tea cups and pots to pretty much come to life and do their work for them.

"As a few more hundreds of years past, there came a time when Wizards started to mate with humans, and along with that normal human children just randomly started to have 'magic'. They categorized them, sadly, such as you humans did and still do. For you it is the Rich, the middle, and the poor. For the Wizards they do it by Pure bloods which is when a full blooded which and Wizard have a child, a Half-Blood which is when a Pure Witch and Wizard have a child with a human, and a Mud-Blood which is when a child with no Witch or Wizard parents have magic."

Nico nodded in understanding, although not liking how they classed each other still understood how it was done.

"Now two hundred years ago four of the greatest Witches and Wizards decided to build a great school, which they called Hogwarts. The Wizards and Witches are known as Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Regina Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. Now before the school opened they decided to split the school into houses named after them.

"The Hufflepuff house is known as the Passionate, the Ravenclaw House is known as the Wise, the Gryffindor house is known as the Brave, and the Slytherin are known as the sly. Seventy five years ago, a wizard by the name of Tom Marvelo Riddle went to Hogwarts and ended up in Slytherin.

"He soon became obsessed with finding out how to become immortal, he didn't want to die like everyone else but he had a bigger lust of not dying and living forever. He found a way, a very dark and dangerous way of course. He found something that was called a Horcrux. Now a Horcrux is when you put a piece of your soul into a certain object . . . but there is a price.

"For you to put a part of your soul into an object, it not only has to be very close and very valuable to you but you have to take someone's life to do that. Tom did this seven times, he found seven items he is very fond of and put a piece of his soul in them and he killed seven people to do that. When that was complete he changed, his appearance itself changed. He took on the name of Voldemort, don't ask me why because I have no idea why he would rename himself such a ridiculous name.

"But that is for an explanation for a later time. A prophesy was given, saying that he shall be killed by a boy that was born at the end of July which he was. But it was something Voldemort did not expect. He was killed by his own curse, the boy he tried to kill wasn't even a year old. In the Wizarding world they boy is called, 'The Boy who lived' or some nonsense like that, but the boys real name is Harry Potter.

"While he survived his parents did not, their names were James and Lilly Potter. The Wizarding world thought that Voldemort died, however at least ninety nine percent of the population did not know what he did to become immortal. He officially came back two years ago, but it was only last year that the Wizarding world accepted that he came back.

"Now this is when you come in Nico, your job is to go to Hogwarts and infiltrate it and pose as an exchange student and you shall find and destroy all the Horcruxes and kill Tom Riddle as well. Hecate has already agreed to bless you with her magic and give you a wand. I have an account at the Wizards bank, which you may take out as much from it as you want." Hades put his hand in his pocket and brought out a black key that was at least six inches long. At the end of the key was a silver skull with two red rubies for eyes. He tossed the key to Nico and it quickly shrunk down to a normal size key which was only two inches long. Nico caught it and observed it before pocketing it.

"Now, Hecate you may come out now." Hades called out to the shadows. A middle aged women stepped out of the shadows, she wore a purple strapless dress and black high heeled shoes. She had blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulder blades and purple eyes.

Nico did a little bow to her and said, "Lady Hecate, it has been awhile."

She nodded and said, "Yes, it has di Angelo." She flicked her wrist and a suit case appeared before him.

"That is all the supplies you need for your school year at Hogwarts. You will be posing as a Sixth year so, I when I bless you, you shall gain the knowledge of a first through fifth year student."

Nico nodded as Hecate walked towards him. She raised her hand onto his chest and started to murmur in ancient Greek. Her hand started to glow as Nico quickly arched his back and his eyes widened in surprise. He felt knowledge and power go through him, and as quickly as it started happening it ended.

He shook his head slightly as he looked back up to Hecate who simply smirked. She raised her hand again and a pure black wand appeared in her hand, it was slick and smooth. But there was a grasp on it which would make it easy to hold on to.

"The wand is twelve inches, made of a tree from Tarterus and the core is a feather from the wings of Thanatos. A very powerful wand indeed, I hope you use it well cousin."

She handed the wand to Nico whom grabbed it. Once he did the room got, ten times colder and the shadows seemed to draw towards Nico. Nico grinned and nodded his thanks to Hecate then he turned to his father, "When do I leave?" His father seemed to ponder this.

"School starts on the first of September. Its location is somewhere in Scotland, but I do know where you must go to get a ride there. It is at Kings Cross station at Platform nine and three quarters." I nodded, "What is the date today?" I asked Hecate.

"It is August thirtieth. You should leave right now, time difference and all." She said as she smiled at me. I sent her a quick glare before grabbing the suit case. He did a quick bow to his father, Persephone, and Hecate before vanishing into the shadows.

Nico's POV

As I arrived in London it was dark out, I looked up and saw that the moon. I observed the sky as best I could, it was hard to tell the time just by looking up at the sky anymore but it was a useful skill so I learned it the best I could. If I was correct it was almost midnight. I sighed and walked around a little bit, looking for a good place to stay for now.

As I walked around I saw a sign. It had a witch turning something in a giant cauldron. Above it was written, "The leaky Cauldron." I shrugged and guessed this was something the Wizard thing. I walked in and saw that pretty much no one was there. Except for one person who was at the bar, I walked up to him and sat down waiting for him to notice I was there. He looked up at me and smiled, "Would you like a drink or a room for tonight?"

I sighed, "Both would be nice, but I wouldn't be able to pay you until tomorrow if that is alright."

He nodded, "That's fine lad, just make sure you do pay me or else I'm gonna have to call the Auroras on ya. Now what would you like to drink?" I looked over the menu that was on the head board and saw something quite interesting, "I'll try a butter beer if that is alright."

He nodded and started to mix the drink for me, while he was doing that I took out my wand and observed it. It was beautiful, it was sleek black but quite firm so it would be easy to yield. "So might I ask why you got a sword on yourself? I don't see many young lads such as yourself have one with 'em."

The bartender said as he gestured to my sword. I quickly thought up of a lie and said, "I'm an exchange student from a school in America. We had quite threatening monsters in our territory so we had to find a good way to defend ourselves. Swords, spears, bows, arrows et cetera, et cetera were the things we came up with. Of course we still have wands but only a select few have them since there so rare where I come from."

The bartender seemed to buy the lie, "Well I don't understand why you decided to come here at times like this. Quite dangerous you see, I'm sure you've heard of our troubles."

I only nodded, "I'm sorry by the way, but my dad thought it would be a good idea. You see I don't really go to that school, I usually go around by myself teaching myself but he thought it would be a good idea for me to actually go to a school and try to make some friends."

"Ah, well yer dad sounds like a good man for doing that for you. What does he do, mind me asking?"

"He owns most of the prisons and banks in the country. So he's quite a rich man, he told me he has an account and Gringrots here. I just got here today so that's why I won't be able to pay you till tomorrow."

It wasn't a complete lie. Since my father was known as the God of riches and since he watched over the Fields of Punishment.

He nodded, "It's fine lad, anyway. Here's your drink, and you the key to your room when you're ready to go to bed, its room 667." He handed me a mug with some sort foam on top of it. The liquid was a honey yellow and the aroma coming from it smelled so good. I took a sip and the butter beer tasted like a form of Carmel but it was still had a strong taste of alcohol.

"Thank you, would you mind if I take this with me to my room?" I asked him.

He nodded, "That's fine my boy, go ahead. Breakfast is at eight, don't be late." He said in a very serious tone and pointed at me while his hand was covered in a rag. I nodded my head, put my wand in my jacket pocket, grabbed the key which was for my room and put it in my pocket. I grabbed the butter beer and then my suit case.

I walked up the stairs where the rooms were supposed to be, I looked at the room numbers until I saw my room number. I put down my suit case I grabbed the key from my pocket, I unlocked the door and went inside. It seemed like the basic kind of hotel room. A bed, a desk, a dresser a mirror, and a bathroom. I just shrugged, set my suit case down next to the bed, I finished my butter beer quite quickly which gave me a bit of a head ache but nothing major. I took my sword off from my waist and set it down next to the bed. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, and not to long after I did so I went to sleep. -

When I woke up I was staring in the eyes of a yellow eyed owl. It took me a few seconds to process what was happening before I quickly jumped up and shook the owl off me which flew around the room hooting.

"What the hell are you doing in here ya pigeon?" I asked quite annoyed. The owl glared at me before I noticed a letter in its mouth. I saw that it was thick parchment with red wax and the Hogwarts insignia. It was a medieval shield separated into four sections, the top two was a lion and a snake while the bottom two was a raven and boar.

The owl flew over me and dropped the letter on me. I growled in frustration but opened it anyway. The owl perched itself at the edge of my bed and watched me as I opened it. I brought out the actual letter and it read,

**"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** ** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

** Dear Mr. di Angelo We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have gratefully accepted the idea of a transfer student at Hogwarts which we have not gotten in over a hundred years. Term begins on September 1st.**

Yours sincerely,

** Albus Dumbledore** ** Headmaster**

I looked over at the owl which still started at, as if expecting something. I looked down at its foot and saw a pouch, and I knew it was for payment.

"Sorry birdy, I don't have my money right now. If you're willing to wait a little bit I'll pay you when I get my money."

The Owl instantly flew over to the dresser and perched on it. I rose my eyebrow at that, but shook it off, "I'll be back, and please don't trash the place while I'm gone." I grabbed my sword and strapped it to my waist, I still had on the clothes I had on yesterday but I didn't care. I walked out the door, and looked down the hallway both ways. I shrugged and went towards the stairs and went down, I noticed there was witches and wizards there eating breakfast, drinking, and socializing with each other.

The bartender looked towards me, "Ah my boy, going to Gringrots to get yer money I presume?"

I nodded, "Yeah, oh and I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier but what's your name?" He just chuckled, "Names Tom, and what might yours be young lad?"

"Nico, Nico di Angelo." I said as I put my hand in front of me for a handshake. He grinned showing barely any teeth, and now that I could get a good look at him he was quite bald as well.

"Nice to meet ya Nico, do you want anything to eat or drink before you go off?" I shook my head, "I'd rather get my money before I add more to my tab."

He nodded, "Understandable. Anyways you need any directions to Gringrots since it's your first time here?" I was suddenly embarrassed, realizing I don't even know where the damn bank is.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He nodded, "Alright first off, you need to go out the back door. There'll be a brick wall in your way, pull out your wand and tap the bricks; three up and two across. You should be in Diagon Ally, all you have to do is head straight and there should be a big marble building that is slightly twisted. That's Gringrots, go inside give the head Goblin a key or some sort of identification and you'll on your way to your vault. You got that?"

I nodded, "Brick wall, three up two to the side, head straight, big building, head goblin, key, vault. Got it."

He nodded, "Alright, off ya go then." I nodded my head again and headed to the back door, before I opened it I yelled back, "Thanks." Before opening the back door and true to Tom's word, there was a brick wall. I took out my wand and looked around the wall for a bit before I just shrugged and started the tapping in a random section. Once I finished the bricks started to unravel showing a somewhat deserted Ally way.

There were a few people here and there, but not that much. My eyes narrowed as I put my left hand on my sword and gripped it tightly. I traveled down the Alley before seeing the tall white marble building Tom told me was Gringrots. I scowled at it, when I saw four Goblins at the front entrance. I walked towards them in confidence which they instantly tensed up.

I walked past the first two before coming to the other two who were at the front doors. "I would like to enter." I said to them, my voice full of authority and malice. The one on my right shivered a bit, "If you must enter you must go through security procedures-" I grabbed the key my dad gave me and showed it to the Goblin who's eyes instantly widened, "I said, I would like to enter." I said putting much more malice into my voice.

They both nodded and did a quick bow, "Yes, of course my lord." They said as they quickly opened the door for me. I nodded my thanks and entered the door which another pair of Goblins were guarding it. Before they could say anything, the Goblin guarding the front door said, "Let him through, NOW!" the other Goblins instantly opened to doors letting me go through. Inside there wasn't that many people just more and more Goblins which looked at me curiously before going back to work.

I walked confidently towards the head Goblin that was sitting on a giant desk writing in a big book with a feather and ink. Once I was in front of the giant desk, I said with as much authority and malice I could put in my voice, "I would like to make a, withdraw from my father's vault."

The head Goblin looked up at me in a bored manner, "Identification." I growled and tossed him the key that my father gave me. He caught it looked at it before his eyes going wide in horror and shock. He instantly shot up and started to scramble around. Looking down at me, "My apologies my lord I will personally escort you to your fathers vault."

I scoffed as he walked down the tiny stairs that were connected to the giant desk he was previously on. He quickly scurried away, I followed closely behind. He got into some sort of roller coaster thing which had a seat perfect for his height and a lever. I got in as well on one of the bigger seats and crossed my arms, He pulled down the lever and we sped away. I admit the thing was fast but Shadow Traveling was a lot faster.

We did loopty loops, we went upside down, sideways, hell we were off the track we were once on a few times before we suddenly stopped, "Vault 000." He said as he got off still holding the key. The vault was pure black with two silver skeletons with gold wrappings on their skulls covering one eye each. They only had once side of their body but they were gripping their ribs as if waiting to pull it apart from their body (think of the gates of hell from Bleach). The Goblin put the key into a key hole and turned it. He stood back and looked at me, "It's your turn, just a little drop of blood will open the door my lord."

I nodded my head and drew my sword. It was three feet of pure black stygian iron. It seemed to draw in all the shadows and light around the room making it colder. I put the blade over my left palm and cut my palm open, blood started to poor out of the wound which I quickly put on the door. The door started to glow red and as it started to creak I quickly withdrew my hand from it and brought out some bandages from my jacket pocket and covered the wound. The doors started to open outwards and it did in fact look like as if the skeletons tore themselves apart from each other.

The only thing that was keeping the door from opening all the way were a few black chains. The Goblin shivered in fear,

"There you are my lord, take whatever you want from there. I cannot go in I'm afraid, although it would be nice what the Lord of the Dead put in there." He said as he grinned slightly.

"But I can give you this." He handed me a small pouch. It was black with silver lines on it and a small red rope around the top so I can keep it closed. "It's enchanted, it's bigger on the inside." He said as he stepped back ever so slightly. I nodded my thanks and went inside the dark room. When I entered torches lit with Greek fire. Once every torch was lit I saw that the floor was littered with gold, loads and loads of gold, jewelry, rubies, diamonds, and silver. On the walls there was black armor with silver and red tint, along with weapons.

Bows, arrows, crossbows, spears, scythes, katanas, swords, shields. I grinned as I opened the pouch that the Goblin gave me and started to load to fill it with gold and silver along with some diamonds and silver jewelry. I walked over to the armor and saw one that I liked. I took it off the wall and it started to shimmer before turning into a new black jeans, a pure black long sleeved shirt, black gloves, and combat boots.

I grinned and stuffed them in the pouch. I then went over to the weapons, I saw a pure black katana that looked awesome. I picked it up and swung it a few times, it felt good in my hands and it felt perfectly balanced. I noticed that there was some engravings in it, I looked at them and it read, Shadow Hunter. I grinned yet again liking the name. I unfastened the sword I currently had on my belt and replaced it with Shadow Hunter.

I then looked over at a Scythe. It was long, bigger than my body, the blade was pure black except for the sharp end which was silver. It had a silver skull where the blade extended from.

I grabbed it and like the armor it shimmered before shrinking. It was now a medallion that was an exact replica of the weapon itself. I smiled to myself and put it around my neck. Once I was satisfied with what I had, I walked out of the Vault where the Goblin was still standing, looking as in deep thought.

To catch his attention I closed the vault doors loudly snapping him out of his day dream. "Ah, so you have what you need?" He asked me. I only nodded, as I went back to the cart. Before he got in I held my hand out giving him a knowing look. He grumbled before handing me the key to my vault. I smirked, "Thank you, now shall we?" -

I sighed as I was looking at the ticket my dad sent me yesterday before I went to bed. Apparently the train left at exactly eleven o' clock, it was now ten fifty and I was currently in Kings Cross station. I looked around for Platform nine and three quarters but I didn't find it. I walked around a little more before I saw a bunch of red heads running towards a brick wall. I thought that they were going to crash for sure but they just went right through it. I quickly did a double take, wondering what the hell just happened.

I looked at the wall and noticed it was between nine and ten . . . my eyes narrowed before they started to twitch. I grabbed my suit case and marched towards he wall muttering curses under my breath and went through the wall. When I came out the other end I saw a steam pump train. I saw lots and lots of kids waving out to parents who were waving back, I grumbled again and quickly got on the train. Right before it started to drive off. I growled as it was too close for my liking. I walked around looking for an empty compartment for me to sit in.

Luckily I found one, I opened the sliding glass door and put my suit case on the overhead storage compartment which carried travel on I believe. I sighed as I put the scabbard that held Night Hunter on my lap. I looked out the window and started to doze off. Ten minutes later I was interrupted from my sleep when there was a tapping on the compartment door. I looked up and saw a young girl there holding several parchments. She was at least thirteen years old. She had black hair that reached down her back and violet blue eyes. She opened the compartment door and said, "I'm supposed to deliver this to a Nico di Angelo." She said as she looked at me and her face became a red.

I rose my eyebrow, but said, "Yeah that's me, thank you." She handed me a parchment which was tied in a violet ribbon. Once I grabbed it she quickly ran out the door covering her face. I shook my head in disbelief and opened the parchment. It turned out to be an invitation.

Nico di Angelo,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, **Professor** **H**. **E**. **F**. **Slughorn**.

I scoffed at the name, but grabbed Shadow Hunter and strapped it to my belt and walked out of my compartment and walked towards Compartment C. People were surrounding the hallway looking for something but one look at me and they quickly backed up. Most of the girls however blushed and looked away quickly. I shook my head slightly as I continued my way down to Compartment C.

When I got there I noticed I wasn't the only one there. A big round man with a bushy mustache and that kind of resembled a walrus looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah you must be Mr. di Angelo, welcome, welcome. Please sit, and join us." I scowled but sat down anyway.

Propping my feet up on the table and leaning back making the chair lean on its hind legs. "Why did you invite me here might I ask, I have no idea who you are or any of these people are actually." I said as I looked around at the people here.

He seemed shock, "Not even Mr. Potter?" That got everyone's attention.

A boy that had shaggy black hair, a thin bone structure and emerald green eyes which were behind a pair of round glasses looked at me with even more surprise He seemed around my age, but I could be mistaken. I noticed a lighting scar that was horribly hidden by his hair. I shrugged, "Only heard his name once, don't know what he looks like but I'm guessing it's the guy with the glasses over there." I said as I pointed at the kid. He blushed and got up and put his hand out for a handshake. "Harry Potter."

I grinned and put me feet down and leaned forward making the chair lurch forward landing again on its four legs. I leaned forward again and grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nico di Angelo, nice to meet ya Mr. Potter." He nodded, and he seemed to enjoy introducing himself to someone. I sat down again as did he.

"Right well, whose hungry?" Walrus man said. As lunch was served Slughorn started to ask people about themselves, mostly about their parents and what they do over the summer and what not. Once he reached Harry he asked way more questions than he did with anyone else. Once he was done interrogating Harry, he glanced over at me.

"Mr. di Angelo, I hear you are an exchange student coming from a Wizarding school from America, is that true?" That got everyone's attention as they looked at me with curiosity.

I nodded, "Yes that is true, I come from America. And the so called school I go to was more like a summer camp. You can either stay there year round or just be there for the summer and go back to the human world to go to normal school." I heard one kid 'che' in disgust but I ignored him.

Slughorn asked another question, "And what of your parents what do they do?"

I scowled, "My mom's dead, she was murdered by my uncle." Everyone's eyes widened while, the red haired girl I believe was named Ginny eyes started to water just a little bit but she had a scowl on her face as if angry. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-." He started to try to explain himself, but I quickly put my hand up as to silence him.

"Its fine, you didn't know. As for my father, he owns most too almost all the banks and prisons in America so he is a very rich and powerful man" Slughorn's eyes widened and they glinted with a certain greed and lust.

"Oh, and I assume he as connections as well?"

I nodded, "You have no idea." I picked a grape from my plate and put it in my mouth. Before Slughorn could ask any more questions a chubby little kid I recall being named Neville asked me, "Why do you have a sword?" I shrugged again as all eyes were on me again. "Part of my old school, unlike you guys we trained how to used our powers with swords and other types of weapons. We only have very few wands where I come from, I happen to be one of the lucky ones to have one." I said as I popped another grape in my mouth.

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked. I looked over at Slughorn who seemed to want to see it as well. I sighed and got up from my chair. I put my hand on my sword and drew it. Once I did the air got colder and the lights seemed to dim. But they didn't seem to notice as they all started at awe at the beauty of the sword.

"What's that engraved in the blade?" Harry asked.

"Its name, you see it is tradition to name our swords because it is like your wands. It is a source of our power, my swords name is Shadow Hunter."

I heard the same kid earlier scoff, "Barbaric I say to that. Who fights with swords anymore, it is a useless skill that can't even do anything." I glared at him and the room got darker and colder.

This time people noticed, "Listen here Blaise Zabini, where I come from swords and shields save lives. We are hunted down by creatures you cannot even imagine, without our skills with the sword we would be dead." I sheathed Shadow Hunter. And the room went back to normal. I sat down again, and popped another grape in my mouth.

Everyone was stunned silent until Slughorn cleared his throat. "I think that will be enough today, everyone go back to your compartments I expect we'll be arriving quite soon."

Everyone quickly cleared out until, it was only me, Ginny, Harry, and Neville in the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny asked me. I glanced at her and she blushed a little, "It was one of my abilities. You wouldn't understand." She glared at me but didn't say a thing. Neville looked scared shitless as he started to sweat a little, as for Harry he looked at my curiously. "Roll up your left sleeve." He said simply.

I raised my eyebrow but did as he asked. They all seemed relieved when I showed them my forearm. "What were you expecting to see?" I asked him. He seemed to ponder what I asked him for a bit before saying, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure of something."

I knew it was a lie but I shrugged it off. "Right well, I'm off. I'll see ya around maybe." I walked out of the room before they could ask any more questions. I walked down the corridor and entered my compartment and saw Hecate there. She had one leg over her knee and her arms crossed. She seemed to be in deep thought until I sat down right in front of her. "Lady Hecate, what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled at me, "Nico, please do not call me Lady it makes me feel old. But anyway, I would like you to do your best as to not use your Demi-God powers unless absolutely necessary. Although I do like your new sword, it will only amplify your powers. Also your background story, not too bad for a quick thinking I might add."

I grinned, "Why thank you Hecate I do my best to satisfy." She smirked at me. "Oh and a message from your father." A scroll appeared in her hand and she unrolled it and read aloud,

"Dear Nico, as your father I am ordering you to try to get a girlfriend here. You are far too gloomy and need something to cheer you up. You may do it however you want, but if you do not get one by the end of the year I shall pick one for you. Sincerely Hades."

My eye twitched, "Is that actually him or is it you." She rolled her eyes and showed me the scroll where it had my dad's signature.

My eye twitched even more, "Aren't I supposed to be on a dangerous mission?"

Hecate merely shrugged, "Yes, but you will have lots of free time and your dad is right. I think a girlfriend would be good for you." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"Especially when you need to relive some stress." My face instantly went red as I knew what she meant.

"What the hell, I'm only sixteen!"

"In the Wizarding world you're an adult when you're seventeen, so you're old enough." She gave me an innocent smile. Which caused me eye to twitch again.

I growled and said, "Whatever."

"Now, I must be off. I'll see you later Nico." She said as she flashed out. I scowled again before I noticed it was getting dark. I sighed and grabbed my suit case. I opened it and saw that it was enchanted and that all the things I needed was in there, I grabbed my robes and put them on. I simply ignored the hat and sat down again.

Less than twenty minutes later the Train stopped. Kids quickly flooded the hallway anxious to get out. When the hallway was clear enough I got out as well and trailed behind until I walked out the exit. When I did I had no idea where to go that is until I heard an elderly women call out, "Nico, Nico di Angelo?" I turned my head to see as I expected an elderly women wearing a green robe and a green pointed hat. She had on small glasses and looked franticly around the heads of the students. I huffed and walked towards her, as she was about to hell my name out again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm here."

She seemed surprise by my sudden appearance by smiled none the less. "Ah, good, good. Come now, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She grabbed my arm and I felt like as if I was in a vortex. My body twisted and turned and I felt like as if I was gonna vomit. Once I felt normal again I rested my body weight on my knees.

I breathed in heavily and said, "Don't ever do that again." The elderly women merely smiled, "Forgive me, but I needed to get you here quickly and that was the fastest way to do so. Now, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house and the deputy Headmistress."

I growled at her, "No need to introduce myself I'm guessing."

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not, now follow me." She walked away and I growled again. But I followed her anyway, that is until we ended up at a dead end where a Goblin was.

"Lemon drops." She said and the Goblin literally hopped to the side. I stared at it weirdly and saw that there was a spiral stair case leading up. McGonagall walked up the stairs and I followed. When we went to the top she opened a door entering a giant office filled with book cases, desks, mirrors, and other weird stuff. Around the end of the office an elderly man sat, he had a long white beard and matching hair.

He had on a blue robe with silver stars on it along with a pointy hat. He had half-moon glasses and piercing blue eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, this is Mr. di Angelo as you requested."

"Thank you Minerva, that will be all for now." He said in a very friendly tone. Minerva looked like she wanted to argue but left the room anyways. I glanced back at her retreating form until she closed the door behind her. I looked back at the supposed Dumbledore sat with a very kind smile on his face.

"Please sit Mr. di Angelo, we have much to discuss in so little time." I did as he asked, and waited patiently for him to say something. "Mr. di Angelo, first I must welcome you to Hogwarts. Now I have a few rules for you as well. It starts with your sword, I am afraid I must take it away from you as weapons are not allowed on school grounds."

I smirked, "I'm sorry to say Professor Dumbledore but you can't do that. You see I'm the only one that can yield this sword, anyone else will either die or go into a coma for the rest of their lives. Also, it is like taking your wand away from you, I'm sure you understand that I must keep it with me at all times." I smiled evilly at him making him shiver ever so slightly.

"Yes of course, I am sorry Mr. di Angelo. Since we can't take the sword from you, I must say that you are not allowed to use it on any of my students no matter what they do." I nodded my head, "Understandable, but what if they try to kill me first?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Then I suppose you are allowed to use it, but please try not to kill the student after all, they are just children." I nodded again, "Now unto the second rule. You must not use any of the unforgivable curses, if so you shall immediately be sent to Azkaban."

I nodded again, "Those are the only rules I can think of for you for now, but there are more rules you HAVE to follow at all costs."

"Yes, I understand sir."

He smiled at me, "Good, now shall we go down to the Great Hall and introduce you to everyone?"

Harry's POV

After jumping off the train, getting my nose healed, and getting past security, I was finally in the Great Hall having dinner with everyone else in my house. They all asked me why I was late and why I had blood on me, I noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there yet, I asked Hermione about it and she frowned and said, "Don't know, he wasn't here when we got here or when the first years were sorted."

I frowned at that and went into deep thought. That is until I heard Dumbledore's voice ring out, "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To our new students I hope you have an excellent year at this fantastic school or ours." He spread his arms out showing his blackened, dead looking hand to all.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione. She wasn't the only one that noticed as people started talking in hushed tones about it. "Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said airily. "Now . . . I would like to make a few announcements. First off I would like you to meet are new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn."

He gestured to walrus looking man who stood up and waved to everyone as they all clapped. "What? I thought you said he was our new DDA teacher." Ron said.

"I thought he was, but then who's our DDA teacher?" I replied to him.

"And on that topic, Professor Snape has kindly offered to take the place as our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher."

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "NO!" Almost every head turned towards me but I didn't care. The Slytherin house applaud as everyone else still seemed shocked at what happened. Snape didn't even stand when his name was called, he simply waved his hand lazily to acknowledge the Slytherin house.

"And now for my last announcement of the night. We will be having a new student join our wonderful school. He is from America and shall be joining us this year, please welcome Nico di Angelo."

Out walked Nico, he had on a plain Hogwarts robes. His long hair reached to his shoulders and he walked straight as if he was in the military which I wouldn't be surprised if he was considering what he talked about on the train, him being trained to fight for his life, his eyes held authority and confidence.

But what surprised me the most was that he still had his sword strapped to his belt which was seen throughout the whole school. People started to murmur about it but I noticed the girls were mostly talking in hushed tones and giggling at each other. I also noticed that Hermione and Ginny were also blushing but didn't say anything about it.

"Now, Nico if you would please sit and we may sort you into your house." Nico nodded and sat on the stool where all the first years sat to get sorted. It was small for him of course be he sat straight, and McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

Sorting Hat's POV **(AN: Didn't expect that one did ya?)**

When I was put on another person's head I tried to go through his memories but they were all blocked off surprisingly.

"Hmm, very interesting you knew I was here."

He replied back, "You're not the first one to try to get in my head."

"Hmm, yes I guessed that since you are oh so good at blocking your memories. But I'm afraid I need to know them so I can sort you, I promise I will not utter a word about what I see."

"Swear it on the Styx." I rose my eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

"Very well, I swear on the Styx I will not utter a word I have seen in your head." Once I said that memories started to flow through my head, horrible things I saw. War, Death, people getting tortured in the most horrid of ways. Blood, everywhere buildings and cities toppling to the ground, bodies littering the floor. Fire, anger, hatred, sadness, guilt, revenge, jealously. I felt all of them coming from my head, it was too much for me to handle.

I felt myself light on fire and I screamed in agony.

Third Person POV

Everyone reeled back as the Sorting hat caught fire and scream in agony. Nico however looked bored, and looked at his nails as if not noticing the screaming hat that was on fire that was on his head. Professor McGonagall quickly did a water spell and extinguished the flames but the hat kept screaming.

She grabbed the hat and tore it off Nico's head once she did that the Hat stopped screaming, instead it was panting heavily. "Gry-Gry-Gryffindor. Anyone who can survive and see that kind of stuff and remain sane . . . belongs in Gryffindor."

Nico jumped off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table, everyone watched him walk until he reached Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. "Well, I guess I am going to see ya around aren't I Potter?"

He said as he sat down next to Harry. Everyone just stared at him in wonder, horror, shock, and awe. Nico didn't seem to notice as he grabbed food and put it on his plate. Before he started to dig in, then did he notice that everyone was looking at him.

And he asked the question everyone had in their head except for different reasons, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two [Interrogation and a Class with the Devil**

**(Hello my friends, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story and I hope you enjoy this second chapter to it. Anyway, same old I don't own anything everything is owned by Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling. So enjoy the story and please review. Sincerely, Azrael Grimm)**

Third Person POV

Nico lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling he couldn't sleep because he always saw a bald man that had pale grey skin and red eyes, along with that he didn't have a nose. It was the oddest thing he has ever seen and Nico has seen a lot of weird things. He got out of his bed and looked around the room seeing that his roommates that were ironically Harry, Ron, Harry, and a few other guys he didn't know. He just sighed and slipped out of his bed and using his child of death abilities he walked silently towards the sixth year boy's dormitory door.

He opened it as quietly as he could and slipped out. He closed the door and walked down the stairs reaching the Gryffindor homeroom he saw he wasn't the only awake. He saw Ginny sitting on the couch looking at the dying coals of in the fire pit. He scowled a little and walked towards her forgetting he was still pretty much on silent mode.

Once he was right behind her on the couch he said, "So what are you doing up this late at night?" Ginny quickly turned around and drew her wand pointing it at his nose. He went cross eyed and looked at it for a second before moving his eyes back up to her.  
>"Is that anyway to treat a fellow Gryffindor?" Her eyes narrowed, but she lowered her wand.<br>"Well considering what's been happening recently and you scared the bloody hell out of me, did you expect me not to react like that?"

He just shrugged, walked around the couch and sat down next to the arm rest looking at the fire that was slowly dying. He glanced over at Ginny who was reluctant but sat down. She brought her feet up, rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Nico stared at her, she was cold that much was obvious. He drew his wand and flicked his wrist a second later the dying coals lit on fire and they were white hot.

Warmth spread over both of them and Ginny smiled ever so slightly, "Thanks." She said. He just shrugged and said, "It's no problem really, wouldn't want you to freeze on your first day of being a fifth year." She chuckled a little and it went silent for a little while.

Ginny started to scooch little by little closer to Nico. He didn't seem to see it though until she cuddled into his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He raised an eyebrow at her, she just looked up at him innocently and said in an innocent voice, "I'm still cold."  
>He shook his head and just accepted it. They stayed like this for twenty minutes before Ginny started to fall asleep on him. Nico just sighed, not wanting to disturb her he fell asleep as well. And for once in his Demi-god life, he didn't have any nightmares that night.<p>

Ginny's POV

I couldn't believe it, Nico di Angelo the new exchange student that made the sorting hat scream and combust into flames, the one that made most of the school population fear him. And I was sleeping on his chest, I snuggled closer to his chest as I heard whispers. My eyes suddenly snapped open and saw most of the fifth and sixth year girls standing over us, smirking, giggling, and whispering to each other. I looked over and saw Hermione looking at me with a disapproving look but her eyes held humor. "Uh . . . hi?" I said sheepishly.

"Ginny, why are you sleeping on di Angelo?" Hermione asked. I blushed and said, "Uh, I was down here, he came down, I was cold, he re-lit the fire, I was still cold, so I snuggled with him until I fell asleep." The other girls giggled, and Hermione just narrowed her eyes. "Alright, but you better get off him before Ron see's you. I'd rather not have him murder the new student."

Nico chuckled and we all jumped a bit startled, "I would like to see him try." He opened one of his black eyes and it scanned across all of us until it landed on me. He smirked and opened his other eye, "Morning, you sleep well?" He asked me in a teasing manner. I blushed and quickly shuffled out of his arm, I shot straight up on my feet and said, "Yes, I slept well . . . how about you?"

He sat up to a normal sitting position and looked up at me. "Best sleep I've had in years I admit." He got up and towered over all of us. I noticed he had black running pants and a black tank top that did not help covering his muscles. He glanced at Hermione who was also staring at his atoned abs, he smirked and said, "See something you like Granger?" Hermione's blush darkened and replied, "N-n-n-not a chance, di Angelo."

He just smirked and said, "Yeah whatever, anyway I'm gonna get ready for the start of hell. See ya." He walked away and up the stairs and I noticed most of the girls were staring at a certain area on him. I scowled at that, "Ginny, you should get ready too. Breakfast is in less than an hour." I nodded and went up the stairs. I passed the boys dormitory and heard some yelling going on in there. I was curious I had to admit but I quickly shook it off and walked back to the girl's dormitory.

Nico's POV

When I got back to the boys dormitory I saw that everyone was either getting ready or was just chatting. Everyone looked at me and my eyes narrowed, but I ignored them and went to my bed. I grabbed the standard uniform for the Gryffindor's which was black dress pants, a white button up shirt, with a black tie, and a black vest with red tint to it. I scowled and got out my wand.

I tapped it on the white shirt and it instantly turned black with red buttons. I smiled and started to get dressed. I heard some people start to argue behind me but ignored them. I grabbed my robes and started to modify them to my own design. I enchanted it so they'll look like normal robes when it's off of me but when there on me they look completely different. I put the robes on and they started to shift. It grew tighter around my upper body, while it started to split in front of me and grew longer in the back.

Once the process was complete I rolled my shoulders to get comfortable in it. I grinned as I observed myself in the mirror, it still had the Hogwarts robes but it was modified for more combat purposes. The robes that were covering my legs was gone letting me run freely, and the sleeves became a little more loose so I can move my arms more freely. The robe flared out behind me. It connected to my waist and only covered that area behind me **(AN: Think of Ichigo's Bankai jacket without the flame like things at the bottom)**. I smirked again, and grabbed Shadow Hunter and strapped it to my waist completing my look. My hair was still long and it was a complete mess. I just shrugged it off and turned around to see the guys were still arguing over something I just rolled my eyes and yelled out, "Yo, if you have enough time to argue then you have enough time to get ready for breakfast, which starts in less than fifteen minutes I might add."

I walked out the door after that and heard the guys that weren't ready start to scramble to do so. I just rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to see that everyone started to leave through the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room. I followed behind them, and after so many stairs moving, changing, disappearing, and just simply going around in a giant circle I finally made it to the Great Hall. When I entered every eye was on me, probably because of my modified robes and the sword I still had on.

Or maybe it was because of the little show I put on last night. I warned the Hat but his arrogance cost him much. I just shrugged it off and walked towards the Gryffindor table where I saw Ginny, Hermione, and Neville whom I noticed wasn't in the boy's dormitory. I sat next to Neville and started to serve myself. Some grapes, a grape fruit, some waffles, and some orange juice. As I started to dig in Hermione asked me a question, "So you said you were from America, what school did you come from?"

I stopped eating and swallowed the food I had in my mouth. "It was more of a summer camp, you have to understand that where I come from we have more . . . dangers to worry about, but they were only attracted to very strong wizards. I happen to be one of those unlucky ones, and the school we were in taught us how to use our abilities and how to fight so we can defend ourselves.  
>"Since we don't have that many wands, where I come from only a select few have them, I happen to have one. But you see, the School is either just for the summer or year round. People with some serious auroras stay year round cause the creatures we fight can smell them and they not only kill them but anything that's in their way so they decide to stay year round to not endanger their family or because they just don't have family."<p>

Hermione's eyes gleamed with this new information, Neville and Ginny were also intrigued by it, having not hearing the whole story. "What about the sword?" Hermione asked. Before I could speak Ginny spoke for me, "They use medieval weapons because that's pretty much the only thing they have that can kill the monsters, did I get that right?"

I nodded, "We also use them because there made out of a special type of metal, and we only have three metals that can kill them. Mine is made out of the rarest of them all, since my dad owns most banks and prisons he has some connections and he managed to get his hands on some of this rare metal."

Hermione nodded, "I guess that makes sense." I nodded, and I noticed the rest of the guys were walking towards us. I looked at the clock and saw that we only had twenty minutes before class starts, and I had no idea where I was supposed to go. Neville must have noticed that I was a bit confused and said, "Don't worry Ms. McGonagall should be giving us our schedules soon." Ginny groaned while Hermione's eyes gleamed with excitement. And true to Neville's word Professor McGonagall walked towards a stack of papers floating right next to her and they shot towards people, probably enchanted to find the person that has the name on the paper.

A piece of paper shot towards me and I caught it with ease. I looked at it but because of my Dyslexia I couldn't read it, I scowled and took my wand out. I tapped the paper and the words instantly changed into ancient Greek.

Nico di Angelo, Sixth Year

1st – Charms

2nd – Defense Against the Dark Arts

3rd – Herbology

Lunch

4th – Transfiguration

5th – Potions

6th – Free Period

I sighed as I read through my schedule, I got up from the table and went to the Gryffindor common room without saying a word to my so called friends. They seemed more like acquaintances to me than anything else, although I'm not so sure about Ginny. I smirked remembering last night. It is gonna be so fun and easy to tease her now. When I saw the fat lady she took one look at me and rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm guessing you want in then?" I nodded.

She sighed heavily and looked down in a bored manner, "Password then." I tried to remember what it was but I couldn't remember it, damn ADHD. I sighed and gave her my best evil glare and sent some of my abilities in my eyes setting them on fire a bit. "Let me in or I'm gonna burn you." I said simply. She looked really nervous all of a sudden and the door flung open. I smirked and said, "Thank you." And walked in.

Hermione's POV

That Nico was . . . odd, his whole thing about him was odd. His black eyes that seemed to observe everything, his pale skin as if it hasn't seen the light of day for years. His body is that of a professional athlete, and he seems to know one or two things about the sword he has. His back ground story is convincible, too convincible.

It's to promising, and not to mention what Harry told me about him having a weird ability over the shadows. He assured me that Nico is not a Death Eater, he already checked but it still didn't convince me otherwise. Of course he was only sixteen, and what would You-Know-Who want with a teenager, although since Nico seemed to have control over shadows and probably darkness itself, the Dark Lord might take an interest in him if he ever finds out about him. I scowled as I walked down the hall off to my third period, when I turned a corner I ran into something that seemed to be made of steel.

I bounced off the thing and landed on my behind. My papers and work flying everywhere, I got into comfortable position and yelled out, "Hey watch where you're going!" I looked up and speak of the Devil, there was Nico di Angelo himself with his cold calculating eyes, long black hair, and his modified Hogwarts robes which I wanted to yell at him about if I wasn't so distracted by him himself.

"Hmm, oh it's you Granger." He said as if he just noticed me. I quickly grew a scowl at that. "Yes, it's just me and might I ask why you're roaming around the halls when you're supposed to be in Third Period?" He scoffed as he knelt down and grabbed one of my books, he examined it before grabbing another one.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who bumped into me if I remember correctly."

I got on my knees and started to gather my stuff as well. "No, you're the one who bumped into me."

He grabbed a few papers and put them on the books he had already picked up, "Tch, I was leaning against the wall Granger. I was trying to remember where Dumbledore's office is, but this place is like the freaking Labyrinth of Daedalus."

I looked at him in confusion then I blushed realizing I really was the one who bumped into him. "Well, I apologize for that. I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said as I grabbed the last scroll which had fallen.

He shrugged, "Me neither, I'm usually really good at knowing where people are especially when there right around the corner." He grabbed the last book and stood up. He offered me a hand which I accepted and he pulled me up almost making me fly. "Jeez Granger, what are you? A feather?" He said shocked.

I blushed and held the things I had in my hand close to my chest, "You insulting my weight di Angelo?" He rolled his eyes, "Nothing like that, I'm just surprised at how much you weigh and all. I thought you were gotta weight at least hundred thirty pounds, you feel more like hundred ten."

I scowled at that, before I could say anything else he held out the books I dropped to me in one hand. "Here, sorry for not paying attention and all. Shouldn't you get to class then Granger? I'm sure you would be devastated if you get a tardy." I did the best thing I could think of to counter his remark; I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled as he walked down the corridor I just walked from, I shook my head. "If you want to get to Dumbledores office you want to go down the other hallway, go to the first corridor on your left, go up the stairs and take a right, continue on until you see a Gargoyle and say the password."

He looked back at me with a confused look before he turned around and passed me without saying, "Thanks Granger, I owe ya one." He was now behind me, I went to turn around to give a remark but he was gone. Like he was just gone, not trace of him, it was as if he just disappeared. I scowled but walked down the hallway I was supposed to go down before I bumped into Nico. I had to admit this was the first time I actually talked to him and he was quite . . . charming. I blushed as I remembered what he looked like, his last name did his looks justice. Of the Angels, that's what his name meant and he certainly looked like an Angel. I scolded myself for thinking like that, he could be a Death Eater in disguise, he could be a hunter hired by You-Know-Who to kill Harry . . . but what if he wasn't?

Dumbledore's POV

I was at my desk observing my black withered hand, it seemed dead but I could still move it as I normally could. I heard several cusses outside my door, some of it was English, but I vaguely heard Italian, Latin, and Greek cusses in it as well. I shook my head knowing who it was, I was about to say something when the very person I wanted to see stepped out of a shadow near the door, he was still cursing in the multiple languages before he noticed me giving him a questioning look, "Sorry about that, couldn't figure out the damn password to that Gargoyle of yours."

I frowned at that, "Might I ask how you got in here? This office is heavily protected by defensive magic and no one could have entered in here with normal Wizarding transportation."

He sighed, "Just a sec I need to ask someone something." He sat down in a meditative position. I waited patiently for him to get out of it, during that time I noticed the way his robes were which was not the standard Hogwarts robes. He opened his eyes, stood up and went to the window.

"What are you doing Mr. di Angelo?" He didn't answer, he just opened it and he stood to the side. "My dad is sending a message for you it'll explain what I am and why I'm here." He said with a very serious expression and voice. I nodded and not two minutes later a pure jet black crow flew through the window holding a black letter which was sealed with silver wax and a skull designed into it. It flew over me and dropped the letter on my desk before flying over to Nico whom held his arm out. It landed on his arm and squawked, before it started to clean its feathers. I looked down unto the letter and opened it which held a black paper with red writing looking as if it was written in blood.

**Dear, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore**

** I am Nico di Angelo's father, Hades the Greek god of the Underworld. Nico here is known as a Demi-god, or better known as a Half-Blood. He has been sent to your school to find and destroy the Horcruxes which the individual Tom Marvelo Riddle has made. He has delayed his own death long enough, and he shall pay for it. Any damage my son puts upon your school I shall pay for. I expect you to keep this new information to yourself Albus, you also have delayed your own death for far too long but I am more worried about Mr. Riddle at the moment to care about you. **

** Sincerely, Hades God of the Underworld**

** P.S For the love of Zeus, try to help my son get a girlfriend he is quite a gloomy child.**

I looked up at Nico at this and chuckled, he indeed was a gloomy child. He rolled his eyes when I chuckled, "Let me guess, he said something about helping getting me a girlfriend?" I merely nodded. He huffed and crossed his arms, "He already has Hecate doing stuff. I'm surprised he hasn't asked Aphrodite to do it for me already."

Another Crow flew in through the window and dropped a letter on my desk, I opened it, read it, and chuckled again. I looked over at him and put it in front of me in a handing over gesture. He grumbled and walked over and grabbed the note from my hands. He read it over once, then twice, then a third time before growling and throwing it back to me. It landed on my desk smoothly and I read over it again much to my amusement.

**Nico**

** Don't be giving me any ideas boy, Aphrodite still owes me a favor and I could just ask her to do just like what you said.**

** Sincerely, Your Father.**

Nico started to grumble over and over again about the gods and their all-knowing selves. I became serious again and gestured for him to take a seat, which he did. "Now, you are a child of a Greek god?" I asked him.

He nodded, "One of thousands."

My eyes narrowed at this, "And do all of your kind know of our existence?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm the only one."

I nodded, "Do you wish to erase our very existence?"

He scoffed and sat up straight. "If I wanted to erase you from this earth I would have done so already."

I nodded again, "I will allow you to still attend this school on a few conditions."

He leaned forward in interest, his black eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Go on."

"I ask you to protect Harry and his friends. He has a vital role in this war of ours and since you have more battle experience I wish for you to protect him." He nodded, and waved his hand in a go on motion. "Second, I wish for you to join me in my quest to find the Horcruxes."

"I assume you already have a few leads on where some of these might be?"

I nodded, "I have a hunch where one of them is, but I already have two of the seven he has made, but they have already been destroyed."

He nodded, "Is that all the conditions you have for me?"

I shook my head, "No, there is a third. I wish for you to join me and Harry in some private lessons."

His eyes narrowed, "And what would these private lessons be?"

I sat back and sighed heavily, "Harry does not know of the Horcruxes. I wish for him to figure it out for himself, but before today I only thought of the Horcruxes as a theory; I was proven wrong."

He nodded, "I will accept these conditions of yours, with a few of my own."

"Say your conditions my boy."

"One, I wish to be given access to everything you have about Horcruxes, dark spells, and the three curses. I only vaguely know what they do and I wish to know everything they do and see if I can destroy the information about them. Second, I need a place where I can train with my spells and powers. And thirdly, I need the name of every student in this castle to see if their parents or ancestors have something to do with deaths or communicating with Voldemort."

I thought over these conditions, all were reasonable and all were quite dangerous to give to a simple sixteen year old boy. "I know what you're thinking Albus." Nico said. I looked at him curiously. "I know you're thinking that my conditions are reasonable, but is it wise to give to a mere sixteen year old. I will tell you I am not sixteen."

I leaned forward at that, and arched an eyebrow. "And, how old are you exactly Mr. di Angelo?"

"I'm eighty seven years old." My eyes widened again as the boy looked merely sixteen. "I was put into a place where time stands still, a few weeks there could be eighty years." I nodded, I know very few spells that could make time stand still for a matter of seconds up to a minute or two depending on the wizard but never a spell that could completely make time stand still.

"Very well, I will accept your conditions." I brought out my wand and flicked my wrist, and several parchments appeared floating above me. They floated towards Nico who grabbed them and put them in his robes. I then grabbed an ink bottle and a quill; I wrote

**I Professor Dumbledore**

** Hereby grant Nico di Angelo, sixth year student to enter the restricted section in the library and be given everything he needs****.**

I handed him the note which he gratefully accepted, "Now, as for your training space I believe I know exactly where you need to go to. Go to the seventh floor on the left corridor, you might find something there that might help you."

I said trying to add a mysterious surround about it which he found. "Another riddle old man? Really?"

I chuckled and stood up, "I believe that is all for today Mr. di Angelo. You may return to your classes." He nodded, got up and disappeared into the shadows. I sighed and looked around the room, that's when I realized something that I didn't notice before. Where did the ghosts go?

Nico's POV

I was walking back to Herbology, when I felt like as if I was being watched. I turned around but saw nothing but an empty corridor. I scowled and kept walking to Herbology, that's when I felt it again I quickly turned around this time but yet again I didn't see anything. My scowl hardened and I kept my guard up, I turned a corner and when my reflexes told me something was behind me I quickly turned around dropping my bag and grabbed a hold of a neck of . . . a ghost.

I scowled as my eyes flared up and the ghost struggled against my grasp around his neck. "Please my lord, Peeves didn't mean to startle you. Peeves just wanted to follow master."

My eyes narrowed, "Why aren't you in the underworld!?" I asked 'Peeves'.

"Peeves doesn't want to go there, it's too dark and gloomy."

"All spirits must go there, and you have broken the rules." I set my hand ablaze with hellfire making Peeves open his mouth in a silent scream. Not even a second after I did that he burst into flames and turned into ashes. I scoffed and turned around to see several other ghosts,

I scowled and lit my hand ablaze again. They all quickly bowed and started to beg for forgiveness. My eyes narrowed, and pointed at the one in the front. "You, step forward." He did and bowed at my feet again. "State your name."

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, my lord."

"Explain to me, Nicholas why none of you are where you're supposed to be?"

"Please forgive us my Lord, but Thanatos never came for us. But the founders of this school offered us a place here at Hogwarts."

"Mmm . . . fine, I shall allow you to stay here on one condition, to all of you."

"And what would that be my lord?" they all asked me.

"I want you all to keep an eye on the 'Golden trio'. Tell me anything they do, excluding private affairs." They all nodded, "Now out of my sight all of you. Go back to whatever you were doing." They all vanished and I started to grumble while I walked towards Herbology.

**-Time Skip: Lunch- **

I sat with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. They were all talking about their first classes and teachers and all. Ron looked behind me as I was eating my food and reading one of my books that was written in Ancient Greek. "Oh great, here comes Malfoy." Ron said. I turned around and saw a boy in Normal robes, with the Slytherin Engram on the chest. I looked him over once and decided I didn't like him. He had bleached blonde hair and grey eyes, they weren't stormy grey like Athena's but they were still grey.

"It's kind of strange he's coming over here, he's been avoiding everybody even Pansy." Hermione said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Golden Trio, and look they got a new recruit." Draco stated in a snobby way. The last part was obviously pointed to me. "Di Angelo isn't it?" I just nodded, while I gave him a blank face. "Well, you should be careful on who you make friends with. Some of them might not be as clean as they should be." He glanced over at Hermione.

I continued to give him a black face as I knew he was gonna keep talking. "I however can help you with that." He stuck his hand out, seemingly waiting for me to grab it and shake it in an instant. I glanced down at the hand then back up at him. Then in an instant I gave him my best glare which made him jump back a little. "I'll tell you who isn't clean, Mr. Malfoy. You are, your attitude and personality is filled with filth, even your voice is filled with it. So leave before you get your filthiness on me." His face instantly turned red in rage or embarrassment.

I would have to say both. He walked away without saying a word and I just scoffed in disgust and went back to my food. There was silence for a while so I looked up to see the Golden Trio along with the others looking at me with mouths a gap. "You know, it is lunch time and I'm not sure flies will taste all that great." I said to them as they all instantly shut their mouths.

"No one has ever said that to Malfoy, I think you injured his pride, hell I even think you popped his ego." Ron said.

I just shrugged, "He's not the only stuck up snob I've had to deal with." I said while thinking of several gods and goddesses along with some of their children.

"Still, that was utmost impressive. Malfoy deserves a few put downs like that." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry looked at her shocked. She's probably never said anything like that before. I just chuckled, and got up and grabbed my books. "I'll see ya guys later, I want to get to transfiguration early." Before they could reply I was already gone.

**-Time Skip-**

I had free Period now, all the teachers so far were really weird to say the least, especially that Professor Snape, but Slughorn was the utmost weirdest but I had to put up with him sadly. I sighed heavily as I walked towards the seventh floor on the left corridor where Dumbledore suggested for me to go to for some training.

Once I entered the left corridor I was met with, a mother fucking wall. My eye twitched as the old man's brain probably fried years ago. "You have got to be kidding me, all I wanted was a training room and I get met with a wall instead. What the hell is up with that old man's head." I said as I kicked the wall. Once I did though the wall started to shift and change. Once a brick wall was now a black door made of stygian iron. The doors were pure black with skull designs with other bones on the door.

I recognized them instantly, but I couldn't believe it, I walked to the doors and pushed them open and inside was a room made of earth and metal. Pillars made of stone helped the ceiling from falling, while the ground was covered in a thick fog. To my left was an obstacle course, filled with acid pools, dummies, walls, arrow dodging, sword dodging and blocking. To my left was just mere dummies with several racks full of weapons of swords, shields, spears, scythes, daggers, hell even an AK47. I smirked as the doors behind me closed by themselves.

Harry's POV

It was dinner time and I haven't seen Nico since Lunch, surprisingly we haven't been in the same classes all day. Everyone was chatting among themselves laughing and being cheerful. The doors opened in the main hall and out came Nico covered in soot, dirt, dust, and what looked like golden dust.

He looked completely filthy, but he was grinning ear to ear like as if he had the best time of his life. He walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione whom instantly looked up from her food and took a sniff in the air then looked at Nico, noticing his appearance for the first time. "Nico, why are you covered in golden dust and why do you smell like black powder?"

That's when I also smelt it, black powder, as if someone shot a fully loaded auto rifle. Ron looked confused, and seemed to want to ask something but Nico interrupted him. "And why would I tell you Princess?" Ron's and Hermione's faces instantly turned red except for different reasons. Hermione's obviously embarrassment, while Ron was anger. I just rolled my eyes at the nickname. "But seriously Nico, why do you smell like a gun, heck why are you covered in soot, dirt, and powder?"

He just shrugged. "Found something interesting outside. Turned out I shouldn't have touched it." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, and I could tell Hermione was trying to figure out if he was lying or not as well. Nico dove into some food, he was eating as much possibly more than Ron, but in a more civilized manner. While Ron just went in and ate everything as quick as he could, Nico just grabbed a piece ate it while savoring the flavor and went for another.

It was almost as if he was royalty with the way he was eating. Which I found kind of odd, quickly enough dinner ended and we all went back to our dorms. However once we entered the dorms, Nico went straight to the couch and sat down. I looked at him curiously, but he just waved me off. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a bit." I rose an eyebrow but nodded anyway. I headed up to the dorms to get a good night's rest after a long day.

Nico's POV

I waited till everyone was up in their dorms and vast asleep. I looked up at the stair case and listened just in case. I got up from the couch and disappeared in the shadows, reappearing near a river that I saw earlier. I crouched down, and saw tracks that I noticed earlier when I was in my free period which I found quite odd.

I drew my sword just in case and followed the tracks. Into the dark forest

I looked left and right, listening and observing every little detail in the dark forest. My eyes narrowed as I continued deeper into the forest. The eerie, dark, and chilly forest made me feel right at home but the thing I was hunting did not. I saw something on the ground. I crouched down to get a better view of it. A snake trail with two dragon paws. The paws were about as big as my torso and they were armed with vicious claws.

I looked up ever so slightly and I knew only three creatures that had these kinds of tracks. The most plausible one would be a Hydra but it could also be a descendant of Laden the dragon that guards the Golden Apples. I've fought both and made it out with my life barely.  
>I quickly sprinted following the tracks. After five minutes of doing some parkour over, under, and avoiding trees and other animals I finally found the creature I was hunting. It really was a Hydra but not any Hydra, the Hydra also known as the Lernaean Hydra. It had two big front legs that were strong enough to put a hole through iron as if it was butter.<p>

It had three King Cobra snake heads and necks at the moment and it had a long snake tail that was about fifty feet long. My eyes narrowed again. I knew the legend, its weakness's, its strengths, and pretty much everything about it but I've never actually fought the original Hydra.  
>I've fought smaller ones, that were three times shorter but now it's time to put my skills to the test. I put my hand out and the shadows twisted and bended then a bow shot out of the shadows and I grabbed it. The bow as pure black with ancient Greek writing all across it with a silver string. I took a deep breath and got up.<p>

I faced my left shoulder towards the Hydra, I brought the bow up and aimed it at one of its heads.I drew the string back and when I did black arrow appeared with glowing red energy pumping into it. I took a deep breath and let go of the string letting the arrow fly. Not even a second later the arrow hit its mark and exploded. The Hydra screamed in shock and pain as one of its heads was burnt away.I let go of the bow and it disappeared back into the shadows. Instead I grabbed the scythe medallion that was on my neck and ripped it off. Once I did the Scythe grew to its full size. I jumped down from my cover and ran straight towards the Hydra. It turned its remaining two heads and hissed at me.

I continued to spring towards it as it spat acid at me. I rolled to the side barely missing the burning liquid. I swung the Scythe and cut one of its arms off making it tumble to the side. One of its heads lurched forwards trying to eat me up but I quickly jumped backwards.  
>It slowly turned towards me but what shocked me the most was that the leg I caught off was growing back. My eye twitched in annoyance but I shrugged it off.<p>

I grabbed the scythe with both hands and it started to glow again. I looked down at it as it split in half becoming twin scythes.  
>I grinned at this and held them in reverse grip as the Hydra turned towards me and hissed yet again. I quickly sprinted towards it and jumped in the air. I held one Scythe behind me in reverse grip and the other in front of me in a normal grip. I started to twist my body as I came downward upon the Hydra.<br>I sliced through yet another head as I crashed into the ground. I slammed one of the scythes into the ground turned around and shot a ball of hell fire into the stump of the head burning it. I quickly grabbed the scythe that was in the ground and ran back towards the hydra. Jumping into the air again I brought the scythes into a wide arc about to cut the last head off but the tail hit me off to the side.

I crashed into the ground and rolled around until I got my leverage again and did a back flip getting my balance back. I landed on the ground and looked at the now one headed hydra. It hissed at me as it moved towards me at surprising speed for its size. I rolled to the side only to be hit by the tail again.  
>I growled as I crashed into a tree. I glared up at the Hydra as it hissed at me and swung its tail back and forward. I glared at it as it did the same to me.<p>

"Alright ya big hunk of scales, show me what ya got."

I got into a sprinting position while holding my scythes behind me as the Hydra go into a pouncing position. And at an unknown mark we both ran each other ready to kill. I jumped up in the air and twisted my body as the Hydra pounced with its arms spread out ready to claw me in half.

**(AN: Hahahahaha, sorry I couldn't resist a good cliff hanger. But don't worry you'll get more in the next chapter, which I will try to update sooner than this one. I had to work on a few other books that I need to update and three other fanfics that will be coming to you by the end of this year. Here are the crossovers.**

**Halo/Percy Jackson**  
><strong>Red vs Blue Percy Jackson**  
><strong>Destiny SAO [Sword Art Online]**

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all review on it and tell me what you think and tell me what you want but I will set some ground rules.**

**No other Percy Jackson character besides maybe one or two gods/goddess that visit.**

**The Girlfriend/Girlfriends (Yes this may end up as a Harem fanfic but it has not been decided yet) have already been decided on**

**If you have any other ideas or anything else you want to be added to this story just message me or just review it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sincerely- Azrael Grimm)**


End file.
